Games And Fun
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Vivo thinks he's not ticklish anymore and Lilac challenges Jocu to a 'try to not to laugh' challenge. Will King Lauhin prove Vivo wrong and who will win between Jocu and Lilac? Written by guestsurprise per request of two guest viewers. I only posted it for them. :)


**Two guests asked guestsurprise for this one. Here you go, Amigos! Enjoy! :) **

**Mythology belongs to its respective owners. Lilac, Jocu, Bella, Vivo, Lauhin, and Bliss belong to guestsurprise. :)**

* * *

**Games and Fun**

Vivo was laughing hard as he and his brothers had just pinned down his father again in a playful romp. Bliss was smiling as she saw her sons and her husband having a great time!

"All of you have very ticklish spots; I will always know where to strike on each and every one of you," Lauhin chuckled.

"Well, what if some of us are not ticklish anymore?" Vivo asked. Everyone looked at him and held in their laughter hard.

"Oh please, Vivo! Everyone is ticklish now and then," Jocu smirked, now seeing Lilac come in.

"Yeah! Even I'm really ticklish," Lilac grinned. Jocu only turned and grinned at her.

"Naturally, you're the worst out of all of us," Jocu smirked.

"Ha! Well I'll bet I can make you laugh as hard as you make me laugh!" Lilac countered.

"Oh please," Jocu said, now leaning back and looking at her deviously. "I have made you beg me to stop because I tickled and teased every inch of your body." That comment made her turn extremely red!

"W-Well, I can do the same to you!" Lilac countered.

"Bring it on," Jocu said, now leaning up to where they were face to face.

"Then I challenge you to the 'try not to laugh' challenge!" Lilac said. The brothers were familiar with the game and they were always the winners! But Lilac was challenging Jocu this time!

"Okay, let's play. And if I win, what is my reward?" Jocu smirked.

"You get to tickle me and Bella all night long," Lilac said confidently. Poor Bella had no idea of this arrangement!

"Deal," he said, now stretching and cracking his knuckles.

"Not so fast! If I win, then you have to serve me and Bella breakfast in bed tomorrow. After all, we are spending the night tonight!" Lilac said.

"Fine. I'm not concerned about that," Jocu grinned, now getting closer to her. "I accept your challenge and you better be ready for me. We will take turns tickling. Whoever laughs first is the winner!"

"Deal!" Lilac said, now crossing her arms. "I will set a timer and we will base it on time!"

"Then let the challenge begin," Jocu said, now motioning for Lilac to follow him to his room so that the challenge could start.

Meanwhile, the other brothers were chuckling as Lauhin was looking at Vivo with a playful expression.

"So you think you may not be ticklish anymore, hmmm?" Lauhin smirked.

"Well, now that I'm getting older, I know that I'm probably not. If anything, I know I'm not," Vivo said confidently. At those words, the brothers all ran out, knowing Lauhin was going to have a word with Vivo.

"Vivo…how do you know you're not ticklish?" Lauhin crooned, now approaching him slowly with his arms behind his back.

"W-Well…I…uh…," Vivo stuttered, now seeing his father come forward.

"Do you need to find out for yourself?" Lauhin chuckled.

"No, I just know!" Vivo said, now seeing Lauhin get closer and closer.

"If that is the case, then I need to find this out for myself then. I have to know if my son is truly not ticklish anymore," Lauhin said, now raising his hands slowly and wiggling all twenty clawed fingers at him. Vivo's eyes got so big that he almost looked like a frog!

"WHAT?!" He said in shock. "Father, that's not necessary!"

"Oh, of course it is. I must see if my son has lost his ability to laugh," Lauhin pouted playfully, now lunging at him. Vivo took off on all fours with the king only a second behind him!

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Jocu and Lilac had just gotten in the room and he pointed her to his fluffy bed.

"There is where we will begin; I will volunteer to go first," Jocu smirked, now getting on the bed. Lilac got a devious glint and smirked at the feathers.

"Feathers! Wrap his arms and legs!" She commanded, now pulling out her phone and starting the timer as the feathers grabbed the red prince!

"Wait, what?!" Jocu gasped, now feeling the feathers pull him into a now stretched eagle position. He then saw Lilac slowly get on the bed and begin to rake a small, colorful feather up and down his foot arches slowly! Jocu bit down on his bottom lip to keep a giggle in! "N-NGH! LILAC!"

"Tickle, tickle, tickle, Jocu…this is soooo tickly, huh?" She smirked, now going a bit faster and back and forth on his feet.

"NNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGH! I-I'm not gonna laugh at that!" Jocu huffed out, now taking deep breaths as Lilac now grabbed his feet and alternated between tickling in between his toes and tickling under his toes with her nails and the feather! "GAAAAAAAAAH! GRRRRRNAAAAAAAAH!"

"Shouting already?" She teased deviously. "You must really be having a hard time."

"Y-You're not gonna win this! When it's your turn, I'm gonna make you scream!" Jocu gasped out, now beginning to sweat as she now started raking the feathers up and down his muscular thighs. His short-like loincloth didn't provide much assistance! "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY THIGHS!"

"Oh, I'm just getting warmed up," Lilac teased, now scribbling her nails over his upper and lower thighs and now scribbling on his abs and stomach!

"AAAAYYYYYYEEEEEEEE! NO-GAH! GGGGGGHHHHHGAAAAA!" Jocu belted out, trying his hardest not to laugh. He began shaking his head back and forth and his whole body was starting to sweat. "Y-YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, YOU LITTLE TICKLY TYRANT!"

"Oh, are you insulting me?" Lilac playfully pouted, now reaching for his armpits and then going back and forth on his inner thighs!

"GAH! NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Jocu belted out, now squirming hard and breaking one arm loose. He then grabbed her and pulled her to his chest. But Lilac laughed and took the opportunity to tickle his ears.

"GAAAAH! GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! C'MON! PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jocu laughed, now shaking his head back and forth as she tickled him!

"Gotcha!" Lilac laughed, now glancing at the clock. She smirked and saw that Jocu didn't laugh for a whole 10 minutes. "Not bad, Jocu."

"Not bad?! Considering what you did, it was fantastic," he said, now leaning over her and wiggling loose from the feathers. "Now…my turn."

Lilac gulped as Jocu wiggled his eyebrows and willed for the feathers to grab her and tie her in the same spread eagle position! Once she was strapped down, Jocu cracked his knuckles and turned around and showed her his tail separating into three!

"No…you can't start off with your tail!" She pleaded, now struggling to pull her arms and legs free of the furry feathers!

"Oh my…are you already begging? Trust me…I plan to give you even WORSE treatment than what you gave me," Jocu winked evilly, now leaning over her. "Now…let's begin."

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Vivo was almost to the top of a large hill when he felt Lauhin grab him and scamper up a tree with him!

"Father! Put me down! Let me down!" Vivo said, now feeling Lauhin hold him upside down. Now they both were in upside down positions.  
Lauhin only smirked as he began going to town on his son's sides and abs! Vivo's eyes bulged and he bit on his bottom lip to keep from laughing.

"Oh my…this is hilarious," Lauhin said, now smirking at him as Vivo tried to block his father's hands.

"W-What is hilarious?!" Vivo gasped.

"The fact that you're trying to pretend that you're not ticklish. Now let's have some real fun my son," Lauhin cooed mischievously, now scratching gently on his son's neck and spidering other fingers on his son's abs!

"BLAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA FAHAHAHAHAHAHAHTHER NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vivo burst out, now squirming hard as his father's tail kept him hanging upside down.

"Oh dear….someone seems to have a weakness," Lauhin said, now letting his tail curl over his son's feet too and tickle his son's toes.

"NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA FATHER, C'MON!" Vivo screamed out in glee!

"You mean here?" Lauhin chuckled, now tickling his son's ears.

"NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Vivo belted out.

"Or here?" Lauhin asked playfully, now reaching and pulling his son to him in a hug and going to town up and down his shoulder blades!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Vivo shouted, now trying to fruitlessly push on his father's chest to get away.

"But I am having so much fun, Vivo," Lauhin pouted, now scribbling harder on his lower back and letting his tail also squeeze his son's thighs and calves.

"FAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHATHER C'MON! I ADMIT IT! I ADMIT IT!" Vivo begged.

"Admit what?" Lauhin said in playful innocence.

"I'M TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHCKLISH! I ADMIT IT!" Vivo belted out louder, now feeling Lauhin reach up and start nibbling on his ears. Lauhin then let out a deep chuckle and placed his son gently on the ground and he climbed down from the tree. Within seconds, he helped Vivo up and his son looked at him in playful vengeance.

"Father, you knew all along I was still ticklish, didn't you?" Vivo smirked.

"Of course I did. I just had to have a little fun with this," Lauhin replied cheekily, now leading his son back to the castle. But Vivo playfully pounced on him and the two of them rolled in the grass.

"Father, you're amazing; I guess I still am pretty ticklish," Vivo smiled, now feeling his father give him a noogie.

"But of course you are. After all, only the best princes are ticklish…even though sometimes you all are too stubborn to admit it," Lauhin winked, now helping his son up and the two of them walked back to the castle.

As they were entering, they heard playful screaming coming from Jocu's room. As they entered, they saw Lilac on the bed! It had only been five minutes.

"Come now…laugh for me," Jocu said, now slowly teasing her feet with a claw or two.

"I-I-I won't laugh!" Lilac stammered, now seeing Jocu get a challenging look in his eye.

"I have only begun and you're already sweating," Jocu said, now looking at the trapped girl with pure glee.

"I WON'T LAUGH! I'M GONNA WIN THIS BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT THE BEST AT TICKLING!" Lilac said. That made Jocu's eyes widen in pure happiness and he gave her the most intimidating smile.

"Then let me bump it up a notch!" He said, now reaching up and biting her neck and ears as he slid his arms behind her and began playing her shoulder blades like a piano!

"AAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" She laughed out. It had only been 8 minutes so far! Jocu had won!

"Oh, come now…," Jocu laughed, now changing and scribbling two sets of claws on her feet and his other two arms were squeezing her thighs. "Surely I'm not that bad~."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK! JOHOHOHOHOHOHOHCU STAHAHAHAHAP!" She laughed.

"It appears you've lost the bet. my dear," Jocu winked, now walking his claws up to her stomach.

"OKAY! OKAY, YOU WIN! NOW LET ME GO!" She laughed out.

"Who said anything about stopping?" Jocu crooned, now reaching down and lifting up her shirt to her ribcage. He then began nibbling and gently biting on her stomach!

"AAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She screamed out, now trying harder and harder to get loose.

"Oh, there is no escape little one. You're all mine. I don't care if you lost; you are still my playful prisoner," Jocu said, now straddling her lower thighs and tickling her underarms.

"STAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! THIS WASN'T AHAHAHAHA PART OF THE PLAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAN!" She laughed out, now seeing him lean towards her face.

"Does it look like I follow the rules, my dear?" He asked, now arching an eyebrow.

"Oh come now, son. She needs a breather," Lauhin said, now leaning on the door.

"Oh, Father…I haven't been completely merciless," Jocu said innocently.

"HE'S BEEN CRAZY! GET HIM OFF ME!" Lilac laughed out without heat.

"Well when you challenge me, you must expect to suffer the consequences," Jocu said, now getting off her and letting her breathe. He then commanded the feathers to let her go. As the tired girl was getting her breath back, Vivo, Jocu, and Lauhin sat on the bed and watched her carefully.

"Well, today was fun," Lilac said, now looking at them all and then Jocu. "Okay, okay! You can tickle me and Bella later."

"But I'll let you rest first," he chuckled, now running a hand through her hair.

"Yes, today was very interesting; especially when other princes needed a bit of help," Lauhin winked at Vivo.

"Yes, today was eventful, but one day, Father, we will all get you," Vivo chuckled, now waving his tail.

"We shall see, my son; we shall see," Lauhin chuckled, now stretching as Vivo gave him a playful glare. The castle was always the perfect place to be yourself and to also get some playful tickles as well.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it! This was a combined requests for two Guests! Hope you two Guests enjoyed your requests! **

**To guestsurprise: A great story, Amiga! :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
